Só diários
by aposentada
Summary: Ginny não achava que uma simples caixa poderia alterar tanto sua vida.


**Título: **Só diários  
**Autora**: Chris Ann  
**Par/Personagem**: Arthur/Molly, Arthur/Severus, Bill/Percy, Charlie/Draco/Ron, Harry/Ginny  
**Classificação**: PG-13  
**No palavras**: 3191  
**Resumo**: Ginny não achava que uma simples caixa poderia alterar tanto sua vida.  
**Disclaimer**: Tudo é da J.K. Eu não ganho nada acordando cedo para digitar fics baseadas em sua obra, só sono.  
**Avisos**: Incesto, threesome  
**Nota1**: Transformei um desafio pervy em um troço altamente sentimentalóide. Perdão.  
**Nota2**: Sem betagem por falta de tempo. Qualquer erro é meu, inclusive a falta de originalidade.  
**Desafio**: Anos depois da morte de Molly Weasley, Ginny encontra num armário velho, diários secretos de sua mãe. E acaba descobrindo coisas sobre sua família que deixaria qualquer um de cabelo em pé. Precisa ter, separadamente, um caso de incesto, dois irmãos dividindo um homem, Arthur vestido de mulher e alguém apaixonado por Snape.  
**Bônus**: +1 ponto se Ron estiver envolvido em algum dos casos.  
**Restrição**: Ginny não pode sequer desconfiar de nenhum dos casos.

**Só diários**

Ginny suspirou, cansada, enquanto depositava o último prato na extensa mesa montada no jardim. Massageou o pescoço dolorido, observando o ambiente. Tudo perfeito. Ouviu risadas à distância e sorriu com ternura, com um pouco de dor no coração. Era tudo perfeito como sua mãe gostaria que fosse. Tirou o avental enquanto andava até a casa, murmurando um "preciso de uma pausa" quando passou por Angelina, que trazia os talheres para a mesa. Viu Lily e Rose brincando perto dos balanços da árvore pelo canto dos olhos antes de entrar pela porta dos fundos.

Molly Weasley morrera exatos dois anos antes. Estava enfraquecida e adoentada há tempos, mas se recusava a ir à um medibruxo com um teimoso aceno de cabeça e um "estou apenas cansada". Num sábado de manhã, seu estado piorara e ela havia sido internada, começando a piorar gota a gota sob o olhar incrédulo de Ginny, que ainda não acreditava naquilo mesmo no enterro, realizado numa tarde chuvosa de Dia das Mães. A realização só veio enquanto entreouvia uma conversa entre os medibruxos e seu pai. Deixou que um silencioso Harry a abraçasse enquanto chorava livremente, sem se preocupar em se conter. O monótono discurso de uma dos medibruxos continuava. Dizia algo sobre doenças recessivas de puro-sangues, mas nada importava mais, só a quentura do tecido das vestes do marido enquanto todo o resto era frio. E a mãe.

Passou pelos risos altos na sala e começou a subir as escadas tortas, distraída com seus pensamentos. Até mesmo naquele dia, quando tudo já estava consumado, uma parte dela ainda não acreditava que a mãe morrera. Era impossível demais, súbito demais, acreditar que ela nunca mais estaria na cozinha, cercada de panelas e travessas, aumentando o rádio quando alguma música de Celestina tocasse, cantarolando enquanto lavava a louça e correndo para o fogão quando o cheiro de queimado se espalhasse pelo amor. Definitivo demais.

Voltou à realidade com um baque, e percebeu que estava em frente ao quarto de seus pais. Hesitou um instante e olhou escada abaixo. Todos estavam na sala, provavelmente rindo de algum caso que George contara. Pensou no seu pai por alguns segundos, enquanto encarava a porta. Desde a morte da sua mãe, ele parecia ter se tornado metade do ser humano que costumava ser. A idéia de comemorar o Dia das Mães na Toca havia sido inclusive uma tentativa para animá-lo. Ginny não achava que ele se importaria que ela entrasse um pouco no quarto. Até achava que ele compreenderia. Afinal, seria como a mãe continuasse ali.

Ginny empurrou a porta.

O rangido perigosamente alto que as dobradiças fizeram quase foi suficiente para que ela recuasse, mas, no final, ela acabou apoiada na porta novamente fechada, sem ar como se tivesse subido correndo as escadas, mas se sentindo curiosamente vitoriosa enquanto olhava o quarto. Era quase como se tivesse cinco anos novamente e tivesse entrado no quarto sorrateira em uma manhã de domingo. A cama ainda tinha as mesmas cobertas coloridas, a cortina ainda era totalmente ineficiente para reter a luminosidade da manhã, ainda havia os mesmos quatro frascos na mesinha do lado direito da cama. Sentou-se na cama, começando a se sentir melhor enquanto olhava ao redor e ponderava sobre a origem de um leve cheiro doce que permeava o quarto. Era como se...

Foi quando viu a fita azul em cima do armário.

No início, não entendeu porque alguém colocaria uma fita ali. Curiosa, levantou-se da cama e andou até ali, tendo que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar a fita e, depois de um pequeno esforço para se equilibrar na ponta dos pés – os treinos de quadribol faziam falta naquelas horas – tentou puxar a fita, só para descobrir que ela estava presa em algo. Com um leve aborrecimento, se esticou um pouco mais, tateando com as duas mãos até bater os dedos em algo duro. Intrigada, continuou tateando até entender que achara uma pequena caixa ali. Esticando-se o máximo, tentou puxar e, justo no momento que concluiu que não conseguiria, a caixa cedeu e veio para frente, possibilitando que Ginny a segurasse e a trouxesse para baixo.

Era mais pesada do que o tamanho faria supor. Ginny depositou-a na cama com cuidado e tentou abri-la, em vão. Franziu a testa, mais intrigada do que nunca, enquanto experimentava alguns feitiços. No terceiro, a tampa cedeu, revelando dois cadernos em seu interior. A fita azul estava, afinal, dentro de uma deles, devendo ter ficado presa quando alguém fechou a caixa para colocá-la em cima do armário. Mas quem...

_Esse diário pertence à Molly Teresa Prewett._

Parou com os olhos fixos na letra de sua mãe, o coração acelerado, contendo a vontade de folhear o primeiro caderno. Não tinha esse direito. Era a vida de sua mãe. Sua privacidade. Não era como entrar num quarto sem permissão. Era a intimidade dela, algo para nunca ler lido por ninguém.

Por outro lado, a caixa estava num local fácil. Sua mãe não se preocupara realmente em escondê-la. Ginny se surpreendia por seu pai jamais tê-la visto, mas, pela quantidade de poeira sobre a tampa, ela era a primeira pessoa que a pegara desde que a mãe morrera.

Permaneceu em dúvida por alguns bons minutos, fitando a letra pequena e caprichada de Molly Prewett. Depois, com uma sensação azeda de bolo na garganta, virou a página.

_20 de setembro de 1966._

_Querido diário, _

_Confesso que é estranho escrever aqui. A última vez que tive um diário foi antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Mas agora, não sei porque, tenho vontade de escrever novamente. Talvez seja uma questão de desabafo, poder contar coisas que não me sinto à vontade para contar para Alice ou para Penelope, por mais que sejamos amigas. Talvez sejam esses acontecimentos estranhos na Inglaterra que me deixem insegura. Não sei. _

_Hogwarts continua como sempre. Menos de três semanas de aulas e os trabalhos formam uma pilha de um metro e meio. A Prof. McGonagall, devo dizer, ajuda a aumentar esse bolo. Ontem mesmo fiquei acordada até a madrugada para dar conta de todos os deveres que ela pediu. Em compensação, conheci melhor um rapaz muito gentil, embora tímido, que me ajudou a carregar meus livros até a biblioteca. Já o conhecia – ele também é da Grifinória, do mesmo ano que eu -, mas nunca havíamos trocado mais do que cumprimentos. Lamentei esse fato, pois, enquanto conversávamos, tornou-se claro que ele é uma companhia muito bem-humorada. _

_Chama-se Arthur._

A garganta foi ficando menos azeda à medida que Ginny ia lendo as anotações desse período. Não era nada de mais. Algumas anotações a fizeram sorrir e outras, como a do dia que seu pai se atrapalhara ao pedir sua mãe em namoro na aula de Herbologia e acabara sendo mordido por um gerânio dentado, até mesmo causaram algumas boas risadas. No sétimo ano, as anotações se tornavam mais espaçadas (_Estou muito atarefada_, justifica-se sua mãe). Depois, as anotações se tornavam curtas, com sua mãe escrevendo freqüentemente sobre o quanto estava feliz, o quanto que trabalhar e ser dona de casa ao mesmo tempo era difícil (_Tenho sorte que Mrs. Malkin é realmente gentil_), e, eventualmente, sobre o desejo de engravidar. Depois de três anotações do mesmo tipo, Ginny começou a apenas passar os olhos pelas páginas, até que as palavras _camisola vermelha_ chamaram sua atenção.

_15 de dezembro de 1968._

_Não costumo escrever sobre minha vida sexual aqui, mas ontem aconteceu algo digno de nota. _

Ginny engoliu em seco. Por um instante, sua coragem grifinória pareceu que falharia.

_Arthur é um ótimo amante, mas não posso dizer que ele seja criativo na cama. Ontem, porém, ele me surpreendeu. Algumas noites em que eu suspeitava que ele proporia algo novo, mas ele aparentemente perdia a coragem. Ontem, porém, ele me pegou de surpresa ao confessar, enquanto as coisas estavam esquentando, que tinha a fantasia de vestir uma das minhas camisolas com renda. A vermelha, principalmente._

_Devo confessar que fiquei surpresa, pois nunca pensara em tal idéia, mas não deixei de ficar excitada. Então, peguei a camisola, Arthur a vestiu, e... bem, posso dizer que não dormimos a noite inteira. É bom que hoje seja domingo._

Ginny fixara o olhar no diário, num misto de incredulidade e espanto. Seu pai. Numa. Camisola. Vermelha. De renda. Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar as péssimas imagens mentais que apareceram e virou as páginas quase com violência. Depois daquela anotação perturbadora, as anotações vinham em intervalos de anos. Depois de uma pequena anotação sobre o pedido de demissão de sua mãe na loja de Madame Malkin, pouco antes de Bill nascer, os escritos cessavam até 1981. Tentando acalmar sua taquicardia, Ginny se concentrou na leitura.

_15 de agosto de 1981._

_Ela nasceu. Finalmente eu e Arthur tivemos uma menina. Merlin sabe que amo meus filhos, mas, para uma mãe, uma garotinha é diferente. Soube disso quando a peguei no colo pela primeira vez. Ela vai se chamar Ginevra, como a rainha de Camelot._ **(1)**

Ginny sorriu sem perceber, sentindo algo se aquecer dentro dela. Ginevra, como a rainha de Camelot. Sua mãe lhe contara tantas vezes.

Depois de seu nascimento, havia várias folhas em branco. Por alguns instantes, ela chegou a pensar que o diário tivesse acabado, mas havia escritos logo depois, com a letra usualmente caprichada de sua mãe trêmula e irregular em vários pontos.

_12 de agosto de 1992._

_Aconteceu algo horrível. Não compreendo o que fiz de errado. Meus filhos... nunca achei que algo assim fosse ser possível. _

_Claro que sempre soube da admiração de Percy por Bill. Eu achava aquilo saudável e o encorajava a seguir os passos do irmão. Mas eu nunca imaginei que... Merlin. Uma parte minha deseja nunca ter visto o que vi. Eu estava descendo as escadas com roupa suja e, naturalmente, quis recolher a de Bill também. A porta estava entreaberta, mas como considerava que Bill estava jogando quadribol com os irmãos, não bati. Empurrei a porta e... não sei se consigo escrever isso._

_Meus filhos, meus meninos, estavam na cama juntos. Não da maneira fraterna que irmãos ficam, mas como amantes, se beijando e se tocando. _

Pela segunda vez em minutos, Ginny fixou seu olhar chocado no diário. O que não a impediu de continuar lendo.

_Estavam vestidos – pelo menos isso. Achei que fosse gritar ou desmaiar, mas acabei apenas recuando. Fechei a porta, mas, antes de descer as escadas, ainda consegui ouvir a voz de Bill e, logo depois a de Percy, um pouco mais alta. Quando cheguei ao pé da escada, já estavam gritando um com o outro e, antes que eu chegasse na cozinha, ouvi uma porta bater com força. Isso foi ontem. Desde então, eles não se falam. Não contei à ninguém, então todos acham que foi apenas uma pequena briga, mas eu sei... eu sei tudo. Mas não sei o que fazer. Tenho medo de interferir e machucá-los ainda mais. Creio que eles sabem que para o que têm não existe futuro. Tenho medo por eles. Não tanto por Bill, que sempre teve personalidade forte e saberá agüentar algo assim, mas por Percy. Eu vejo como ele olha para o irmão. É algo forte demais para ele. Tenho medo do que isso poderá causar. A paixão pode ser terrível._

Aquele diário acabava ali. Ginny fechou-o.

Bill e Percy. Juntos. Seus irmãos juntos. Seus irmãos que mal se falavam, que se cumprimentavam por meias palavras, juntos como amantes. Era mal concebível. Percy, que ela achava que nunca se apaixonara nem se apaixonaria, beijando Bill.

Respirou fundo e abriu o segundo diário, se preocupando em abri-lo ao acaso próximo do final. Preferia não saber o fim daquela história.

_18 de agosto de 1995._

_Tanto eu quanto Arthur já tivemos nossas pequenas paixões fora do casamento. Somos humanos, não santos. Desde o início, a base de nosso relacionamento foi a lealdade mútua, e não tenho motivo para duvidar da de Arthur. Mas, nas últimas semanas, tenho a impressão de que ele está cada vez mais envolvido com outra pessoa, cada vez mais fora do meu alcance._

_Eu sei, e aceito, que casamentos terminam. O amor termina. Eu vejo como ele age perto de Severus, como olha para ele, sei da decepção que ele sente por ser tratado com aquela frieza desdenhosa. Já disse isso à ele. Arthur diz que não, que eu imagino coisas, que não é tanto assim... mas é verdade. Ainda há amor entre nós, mas nada parece certo. Para ser franca, tudo parece numa indecisão terrível._

Enquanto lia e relia o nome Severus, Ginny começou a achar que era impossível ter algo mais naquele diário que a chocasse. Aliás, algo mais no mundo que a chocasse. Primeiro, a notícia que seus pais tinham amantes fora do casamento. Segundo, que um deles fora Severus Snape. Snape. Depois da camisola vermelha com rendas e daquilo agora, Ginny conjeturou se algum dia conseguiria olhar o pai normalmente.

Snape. Amante de seu pai. Virou várias páginas rapidamente sem ler, só parando próxima do final.

_15 de março de 2009._

_Hoje aconteceu o almoço de Dia das Mães._ **(2)** _Todos compareceram – até mesmo Hermione, que se divorciou de Ron no inverno passado, veio com Hugo e Rose. Falando em Ron, aconteceu algo pouco depois do almoço sobre o qual não sei direito o que pensar._

_Todos estavam na sala, conversando e rindo das piadas de George, enquanto eu levava a louça do almoço para a cozinha, mesmo sob protestos veementes de Arthur. Eu estava começando a lavar os pratos quando ouvi as vozes de Ron e Charlie no jardim, pela janela da cozinha. Vi que estavam conversando perto dos balanços da árvore. Não achei estranho – embora não aprove isso, sei muito bem que Ron e Hermione não têm boas relações depois que se separaram. É natural que ele queira discutir seus problemas com o irmão com quem não conversa há muito tempo, já que Charlie acabou de voltar da Romênia. Inicialmente, não fiz a menor questão de ouvir – até mesmo aumentei o volume do rádio quando uma música da Celestina começou. Quando a música acabou e começou a gritaria daquelas As Esquisitonas, diminui o volume e, nesse momento, ouvi o nome Malfoy na conversa e... sim, confesso minha culpa: eu espionei a conversa dos meus filhos. Fico pensando se não teria sido melhor se não o tivesse feito._

_Ron estava falando que estava nervoso que Malfoy fosse contar algo. Ele podia não ser mais casado, mais ainda queria a guarda dos filhos e se o fato que ele participara de uma orgia fosse espalhado, ele nunca mais veria Hugo e Rose. Charlie, então, tentou acalmá-lo, dizendo que não havia sido uma orgia em primeiro lugar, já que só estavam os dois e Malfoy. Ron então ficou mais calmo e disse que esperava que Malfoy não dissesse que havia sido sexualmente abusado ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Charlie, então, riu e, enquanto os dois voltavam pelo jardim em direção à porta dos fundos, disse que Malfoy, em primeiro lugar, teria que explicar como fora abusado no quarto principal de sua própria mansão e ainda deixara os dois saírem tranqüilamente na manhã seguinte. Ron riu e disse que, de qualquer forma, nunca mais beberia além da conta numa festa do Ministério. Foi quando eles entraram na cozinha e me encontraram lavando louça._

_Não sei o que pensar disso. Pelo o que ouvi, eles se divertiram juntos, e, bem, eu sei que existem tipos alternativos de relacionamento. O único Malfoy de quem eles poderiam estar falando é do filho de Lucius, já que este morreu no ano passado. Creio que se chama Draco. Li sobre seu divórcio há poucos meses. Como Ron também é divorciado e Charlie nunca se casou, então eles não fizeram nada errado. Não ouvi mais nada sobre isso de meus filhos. Pode ou não ter sido apenas uma aventura passageira, mas não posso julgar. Eles devem cuidar de sua própria felicidade._

Ginny achou que fosse parar de respirar e teve que se segurar para não sair do quarto e puxar os irmãos para uma conversa. Ron, Charlie e Malfoy. Talvez fosse menos chocante se ela não tivesse sempre considerado Ron tão hétero.

Conseguiu recuperar o foco e olhou para baixo. As folhas do diário estavam amassadas tamanha a força com que ela as segurara depois daquele último baque. Folheou as páginas, pensando se ainda encontraria algo pior. Acabou encontrando a fita azul. Estava marcando uma das últimas páginas do diário. Quando viu a data, o coração de Ginny acelerou. Tinha sido uma semana antes da morte dela.

_5 de março de 2010._

_Sei que vou morrer. Minha mãe padeceu da mesma forma. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ter ido à uma medibruxo antes que fosse tarde demais, mas eu, que vi o que aconteceu com minha mãe, sei que o tarde demais chega antes do que você percebe._

_Estou tranqüila. Não me arrependo de nada. Por isso guardarei esse diário de volta ao seu lugar, de volta aonde esteve nos últimos quarenta anos, e não vou queimá-lo. Se o destino não quiser que alguém o encontre, assim será. Se alguém encontrar, saberá que não me envergonho de nada. Houve sofrimento, mas eu viveria tudo novamente._

_Só lamento deixar Arthur e meus filhos para trás. Mas eles superarão. A vida continua._

O segundo diário acabava ali. Ginny passou os olhos pelas poucas páginas seguintes em branco. Fechou os olhos. Por um instante, foi como a mãe ainda estivesse ali, e ambas estivessem conversando sobre aqueles segredos de família. Talvez, se se esforçasse, pudesse ouvir a voz dela.

"Ginny?"

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz de Harry.

"Aqui" – respondeu ela, num tom mais baixo do que esperava.

Houve alguns segundos de pausa antes que a porta se abrisse e Harry entrasse, com Lily no colo. Ele estava abrindo a boca para falar algo quando viu o diário nas mãos de Ginny. Fechou a boca e franziu a testa.

"Coisas velhas" – explicou Ginny em resposta à pergunta não feita, e acrescentou – "Depois conversamos."

Harry, que abrira a boca novamente, fechou-a e ficou observando a esposa com a expressão curiosa. A pequena Lily olhava intrigada de um para outro.

"Almoço, mamãe" – disse ela de repente, como tivesse se lembrado do que viera fazer.

Ginny desviou o olhar para a filha – sua única menina. Lily a olhava com grandes olhos castanhos arregalados. Era linda. Sorriu sem perceber.

"Verdade" – reforçou Harry, ainda com a mesma expressão curiosa estampada no rosto – "Vamos?"

Ginny assentiu e desviou o olhar para o diário em suas mãos . Depois de fechá-lo, ainda o acariciou um pouco na lombada antes de reunir forças para fazer o que sabia que tinha que fazer. Colocou os dois diários de volta na caixa e, depois de reforçar os feitiços de proteção, levantou-se e colocou-a de volta ao seu lugar em cima do armário. Então saiu com Harry e Lily do quarto dos pais, fechando a porta.

"Vai me contar o que é?" – perguntou Harry baixinho pouco antes de chegarem ao pé da escada.

Ginny respirou fundo, pensando em como poderia resumir tudo o que lera em uma frase. Expirou e sorriu fracamente.

"São só diários" – concluiu ela, estendendo os braços para segurar Lily.

**(1)** A versão italiana de Ginevra é Guinevere, nome da esposa do Rei Arthur.  
**(2)** Na Inglaterra, o Dia das Mães varia entre 1 de março e 4 de abril, dependendo de quando cai o domingo de Páscoa, que é três semanas depois.


End file.
